Wedding Day
by nyteangelofdarkness
Summary: Killian walks down the aisle


Today was the day. Today he would walk down that aisle and everything would change. Killian stood before the full length mirror and straightened his dark Princely garb of the Enchanted Forest. It was unusual to say the least to be seen back in 'proper' clothing but he would do anything for her now wouldn't he? They had come back to the Forest for the wedding –they were both from here technically- and this wedding held all the pomp and circumstance that fit a princesses' day. While it was held in the Forest the ceremony was a clever mix of traditions from either realm. Snow held the helm of this journey between the fittings and choices and rehearsals and finally after a seemingly eternity they were here. Charming had even pulled him aside and offered a few solid pieces of advice and warnings on what to expect after his own experience.

Killian sighed and ran his hand through his hair then quickly attempted to fix it again. Can't have anything out of place. He reached into his pocket for the strip of cloth he carried and once again polished his metal appendage. He just couldn't sit still.

"Captain, it's time, sir." Killian turned and spotted the young servant boy then followed him through the long halls. The doors to the room opened and as he stepped inside his heart nearly stopped. The woman in white turned and smiled, wiping joyful tears from her eyes. Her beautiful white dress was fit for the princess she was and always had been in his eyes. Her blonde hair was curled and perfectly gathered up, pinned with jewels and framed a simple diamond tiara. She looked perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"Papa," she whispered and stepped forward to pull him into a tight embrace. He reached forward and cupped his only daughters face with his hand. Gently, as not to smudge her perfect face, he wiped away another tear forming in the corner of her bright blue eye and kissed her forehead.

"Mia," he softly spoke in awe. "You are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen."

She chuckled and squeezed him tightly before standing back and looking him over. "And you, my most beloved father, look absolutely dashing."

"Nothing but the best for your day, my princess," he spoke with his perfected smirk and she chuckled at it. One of her bridesmaids quietly turned her attention for final details. Killian took a step back and watched the women work over his daughter once more, getting ready to walk down to the start of her new life. Mary, Regina and Robin's daughter and Mia's Aunt Eva, gathered up the train and continued to primp and prod at the bride. Mia's sisters-in-law Sarah and Grace checked her hair and face. All four of the women were in varying stages of tears and nerves. Lea, Tink and Neal's daughter, stood near the doorway instilling once more the jobs of a 'flower girl' to her niece, Henry and Grace's five year old daughter Alice who stood very attentive. Each of the young women looked beautiful in their gowns and it took Killian aback even watching them move about, remembering he had watched even these girls grow up before his eyes.

Music struck up and snapped him back to attention. He straightened his jacket once again, shifted the cutlass at his side and attempted to gather his overwhelming feelings as he moved in closer to his daughter. Here he was today, going to walk down that aisle and give his baby away to the young man standing at the end of the aisle, her own true love. Beneath all the grumbling, muttering and threatening the poor young man, Killian knew that he was a good honest man who truly had as much love for his daughter as Killian had for his wife.

The man standing at the end of this journey was Darek, Prince Darek to be precise. Son of Aurora and Philip. The two had met by a misunderstanding which led to a long joke between Henry and Emma, something about a curse, a swan and another animated horror story of their lives gone awry.

"Papa, it's time."

Killian looked down to his daughter who had moved to stand beside him, the line of her ladies standing before them and the music now playing the soft melody which signaled their departure. He sucked in a breath, cleared his throat and with as much elegance and grace as the long ago pirate could muster he held out his left arm for his daughter. Mia looked up at him and smiled widely. Whether it was at him or at the thought of what she was doing he didn't know but at that point her happiness meant his. The large doors opened to reveal the impressive hall with the hundreds of guests seated, waiting for this moment.

The ladies before them began their walk, proceeded by Killian's step-granddaughter, Alice who with gusto tossed the soft pink petals on the long white runner. As each of the women before them entered the room, their time together dwindled. Soon they would enter and he would be leading her into a new life. Eva was the last to leave the room, beginning her march down to the front of the hall, leaving the father and daughter alone.

Killian felt her hand tighten on his arm as she looked before her down the long white path, fear seeming to grip at her. Skin flushed white and her nervous lip biting showing. He laid a soft hand on hers and she whipped her head to look at him.

"Smile, love. Smile and be forever happy," he paused and leaned in to kiss her forehead one last time. "I love you Mia. My little princess."

"I love you too, Papa. I always will. Even after today never forget that I will always love you."

He nodded and the pair started their journey into the new world.

As the slowly walked down that aisle he had the strangest feeling. Hundreds of eyes were looking at him and yet not on him. No, they were staring at the woman in white grasping onto his arm. They saw the beautiful woman walking down to meet her Prince. Killian saw the man at the end looking very pale.

Darek stood at the end, dressed in the traditional white of the groom as well. His face nearly matching his clothes. Beside him stood the 'best man' James, Darek's friend and the Charming's son. The lad looked ready to catch his friend should the groom fall, and if he got any paler James just might. Snickering caused Killian to look further down the groom's side to his own youngest hellion son, Liam. Fortunately for the lad he quickly noticed his father's stern icy gaze and straightened to attention.

The end was drawing nearer and Killian placed his right hand over his daughters, giving her a firm squeeze without looking down to her. She returned the gesture but soon Killian found himself glancing down to her. Mia's attention was focused on her love, it seemed as though he was the only thing holding her from running down that aisle and having the young prince sweep her off her feet.

Finally the moment comes. They had finished the journey and Killian's breath stopped for a moment. He sees the spark and the light in their eyes as he slowly places her hand in Darek's.

True love.

The prince looks to Killian, youthful brown eyes speak many thanks and he bows to the former pirate. Slowly Killian takes his leave and sits beside his wife, his Emma. She wraps her arm in his and takes his hook in her hand. She slowly runs a finger on the gold band welded to the base and kisses him quickly. Her green eyes shining in her attempt to shield her tears but he knew later that she would let them go. For the rest of the ceremony Killian looked about from his daughter to her new husband, to the young family members who stood on either side, to the many people he could claim to call friends and family. Years before, before his Emma and what came after, the pirate Hook had thought he would never be able to call anyone family, call any place other than his helm home. Now Killian Jones had his true love at his side, children and family whom he loved with his long lived heart and whom he appreciated every day.

Just as quickly as it came, the ceremony ended. Absolutely perfect.

* * *

So hoped you liked it! I just love Killian as a father and can totally see him with an absolute daddy's girl...maybe with enough reads and review's I'll continue this idea of Daddy (And a few mommy) moments ;) so happy reading everyone and feel free to read my other OUAT oneshot 'Distinguished'.


End file.
